The primary function of the animal core is provide animals trained either in an ethanol-water discrimination task or to self-administer ethanol. These two animal models form the basis upon which the Center will approach the Specific Research Aims. Drs. Grant and Samson will oversee this core, with two full time technicians responsible for daily operation. The primary value of the core, besides reducing the total cost of animal preparation, is the ability to provide uniform training of the animals to all Center projects.